


晴天娃娃

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 少年听雨驿亭下，缠绵情意起，赧然对坐守天晴
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 6





	晴天娃娃

又要下雨了，篮球场积了一层水，反射着铅灰色的天空，移动迅速的乌云飞一般滑过。空气闷热下来，咋响的蝉也静谧了鸣叫，在低气压下人的颈子和额间都渗出薄汗，棉质T恤紧紧黏在身上，黏腻的触感让人难以忍受。艾斯和萨博的头发都浸在厚重的汗水里，烦闷的夏日就是随便一动都浑身大汗，浑浑噩噩地做什么都提不起劲。  
半小时之前的房间里，他俩还百无聊赖的躺在地板上，盯着吱呀运作的风扇叶发呆；半小时后，因为艾斯心血来潮的提议，他俩徒然站在狼藉的球场前面面相觑。  
“我们去打球吧”  
半小时前的艾斯兴奋地一蹦而起，全身上下提起了劲，原本被烦暑淹没的运动热情突兀地卷土重来，像是渗出汗液的毛孔也开始生产激情，灼灼地将他燃烧起来。  
“我不，热死了”  
萨博白了他一眼，继续躺尸，恨不得有台任意门可以将他瞬间移动到北极，和北极熊一起吃碗草莓味的刨冰。  
“年轻人大好的青春在家宅着，丢不丢脸！”  
“我不，青春就是用来浪费的”  
“喂，你难道没有点理想吗？我们不是说好明年的全国大赛要带领全队拿冠军？！”  
“我不，今年拿过了，明年随它去吧，到时候再说”  
“萨博！”  
忍无可忍的艾斯一声暴喝，沉甸甸地压倒在金发少年身上，他淌着细汗的身体热烘烘地贴紧萨博，让原本就被暑热折磨的萨博惨叫连连。  
“靠，快起开，滚啊滚啊！热死了！”  
“你不陪我去打球我就不起来”  
艾斯哼哼唧唧地威胁道，虽然杀敌一千自损八百，但为了逃离这闷得叫他窒息的房间，他尚可忍受这短暂的刑罚。  
“艹，我就不去，你有本事就一直趴我身上”  
“切，你哥我怕过吗？”  
他俩就这样面对面贴在一起，像两只紧紧挨在一起的斑海豹，悠游自得地窝在礁石上晒太阳。可惜这里不是寒带，亚热带的太阳只会让海豹融化，于是两个相互较劲的男孩子都流了一身大汗。他们濡湿的衣服严丝合缝地黏成了一体，颈间淌下的汗水顺着胸膛起伏的脉络呼朋引伴地跳到对方身上做客，两重灼热的呼吸在鼻间交融，缥缈的热风熏红了他们的耳根。心脏砰咚咚地跳着，脸颊眉梢烧成了煮熟的鳌虾，好像和30多度的空气比他们的体表先升温到了50度。  
-萨博你快认输啊，我要忍不住了  
艾斯红着脸想，快要被高温烤焦的后脖颈连细小的汗珠都被蒸腾。要忍住什么呢？艾斯自己也不怎么清楚，只是如果保持这个姿势下去，他总觉得会有些非常不得了的事情发生。  
-我就不，想热死你自己去  
萨博瞪了艾斯一眼，白皙的脸也烧成了绯绯红色，他眼睛是湛蓝的汪洋，一半是海水一半是火焰的美丽景象，艾斯想他真的千钧一发了。  
“陪我去嘛，我请你吃刨冰啊”  
“不好……”  
“那加上抹茶星冰乐”  
“……不好……”  
“加上红豆鲷鱼烧”  
“……好吧……”  
萨博吞了口唾沫，暗暗想他答应都是因为艾斯的眼神太可怜语气太卑微了，一定不是因为他馋了。  
等他们磨磨蹭蹭地穿好鞋出了门，挨着大太阳走到篮球场的时候，天地倏忽变色，暗沉的雨云带领他气势滂沱的同伴，凶狠地杀到、快攻凌厉。  
在先遣兵降落在他们头上之前，萨博眼疾手快地拉着艾斯闪进了球场边废弃的公交站里。刚入定，瓢泼的雨水就骤然倾洒，近在咫尺的球场被笼罩在模糊的雨帘里，艾斯这才发觉抱着篮球的他是多么的傻瓜。  
“靠，忘看天气预报了”  
“我都说了不要的……”  
他们相顾无言叹了口气，而后垂下头听雨，听雨噼里啪啦打在塑料蓬顶上，似乎是用特有的节律演奏一首骤雨进行曲，天黑了下来，白昼借了几缕夜晚包围了他们。艾斯盯着自己新买的AJ发傻，盘算着回头怎样才能跨过水洼无伤回家；萨博扯着衣领扇风，忿忿思考如果雷阵雨不能席卷半分凉意，那简直愧为雨的一员。  
被萨博开除雨籍的阵雨，洋洋洒洒表演了十来分钟，随着最后一道炽亮的闪电完美收束。滚滚雷云中漏出一线日光，像是它鞠躬示意的谢幕礼。天再次晴朗，但被雨光顾过的球场成了它的坟场，狐假虎威地重映过去十分钟的故事；只不过那雨水是由下往上的、当你的脚面踩在塑料场地上时噗叽叽向上蹿动的雨的遗民。  
艾斯蹬着红白色的AJ6 white infrared小心翼翼地踏足球场，在感受到松垮下沉的地面时心惊胆战地提起了脚。他额头上的汗珠亮晶晶的，在潮湿的空气里半晌也无法干涸。  
“还打吗？”  
萨博不屑地乜了他一眼，眼神里的光莫名让艾斯想到不听老人言吃亏在眼前的谚语，虽然百般不愿他还是摇了摇头，无可奈何地举手投降。  
“不了吧”  
“我渴了”  
“我也有点”  
“那里有自动贩卖机”  
“我请，你喝啥？”  
“可乐，不要无糖的”  
“好”

这是下雨之后三分钟的公交站亭，两个浑身臭汗的男孩子各自捏着罐饮料望着球场发呆。  
菱形铁丝网的罅隙里，红色塑胶场上水波粼粼。夏天到科尔波来看海，萨博吐槽道，艾斯默然地点了点头。气泡炸裂在他们舌根，冰凉的碳酸汽水没能缓解阵雨过后顽劣的烦闷。一阵雷鸣，吓退了蝉啼，雨的援军翩然而至。还没等他俩反应过来，第二波攻击就来势汹汹地倾轧在大地上。  
唯一值得庆幸这次它没有被开除雨籍，萨博皱皱眉头，感受易拉罐上渗出的水珠顺着他的手腕滴落在地面上。暑意被浇熄，风吹着雨淋湿了站亭里半块地面，让誓要保护脚上樱木花道的艾斯狼狈地往里面逃窜，狭小的空间，昏暗的光线，好像哪部爱情片里最罗曼蒂克的画面。但此时此刻的暧昧献给了两个不解风情的小伙子，叫一边旁观的草叶都被雨胁迫着垂头丧气。  
“我都说了不要出来的”  
萨博呷了口可乐，可怜巴巴地说，他被雨浇没了脾气，连怒意都被雨打风吹去了。  
“那我怎么知道啊！还不是你不坚定想吃鲷鱼烧”  
“……那现在也吃不到啊”  
某个人的肚子叫了一声，他们望着连绵的雨幕无奈感怀。  
“雨什么时候停呢？”  
“阵雨应该很快吧，之前不是才一会儿？”  
“嗯，是吧”  
艾斯把手撑在篮球上托着腮看雨，萨博扭过头看他  
“不然我们跑回家吧，回家洗个澡，还凉快”  
“不行，我鞋子不能脏”  
“靠，你怎么这么墨迹？”  
“我说不行就不行！”  
被艾斯凶恶的眼神瞪了回来，萨博讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。喝过可乐的胃袋咕噜噜哀叫着，似乎正在呼唤鲷鱼烧星冰乐与章鱼小丸子。可惜他什么都吃不到，连续命的快乐水也只剩一点在易拉罐底部晃荡。  
“雨什么时候停啊？”  
萨博小声问道，他知道上天不会回答他的答案。  
“该停的时候自然会停的”  
他不需要艾斯的回答，因为那个害他困锁此地的蠢蛋的根本不适合谈哲学。  
“你那鞋多少钱？”  
“也不贵吧”  
“那我们……”  
“也就28000贝里”  
萨博憋闷着吞下了后半句话，他开始后悔问这个问题，现在他简直想加入和艾斯一块捍卫樱木花道的阵容里。什么鞋那么贵，萨博好奇地觑了一眼，而后嫌弃化作了嫉妒。他酸不拉几地说你和我打球穿这么骚干嘛。艾斯抬头认真地凝视着他，颇为深沉地回复：  
“良将配良驹，宝剑配英雄，你这个乡下人不懂”  
乡下人无语地翻了个白眼，假模假样地哦了一声  
“敢问英雄我们什么时候才能回家？”  
“天晴了，雨停了，咱们就能回家了”  
“你说和没说一样”  
“有本事你问天啊”  
“好啊……老天爷，你他妈的什么时候下完啊？”  
萨博扯着嗓子的提问被一阵响雷逼回了肚子里，吓得手抖的金发少年讷讷地缩回了座椅上，他勾起尴尬的笑容对艾斯解释：  
“老天爷说该停的时候自然会停的”

雨继续下着，一场被搅浑的暧昧还在延续着，两个憋屈的少年郎还打着哈欠坐着，他们被汗湿透又干了的衣服在瑟瑟的风里扑簌着。被酷暑宠幸过后幸得凉风青眼，艾斯的膝盖被冻成了两块僵硬的石头，丢人的在夏天里发着抖。  
“阿嚏”  
黑发少年打了个喷嚏，吸溜着鼻涕自欺欺人抱紧了篮球，似乎那样可以让他温暖一点。他开始后悔刚才一口气喝完了一罐冰可乐，让37℃的体温怔怔往下跑了几分。  
“别感冒了，动起来！”  
萨博拉起他的手，温暖的手掌焐热了他冰冷的手指。金发少年堂而皇之跳起了舞，在沉沉昏暗的候车亭里手舞足蹈地瞎蹦着。  
“来和我一起动一动，动一动就不冷了”  
“你在跳舞吗？”  
“健身操啊，伊娃老师教我的”  
“哦”  
艾斯跟着萨博的动作扭了一下腰，幅度太大差点把腰闪着。他对萨博的讥嘲不为所动，却在下一个提臀的刹那毫不留情地把嘲笑他的人撞进了雨里。  
“靠，艾斯你找死啊？”  
须臾三秒就被淋成落汤鸡的萨博目眦欲裂地瞪着艾斯，艾斯毫不怀疑他下一秒就会以彼之道还施彼身。所以艾斯飞快地开口，在自己步萨博后尘之前停止了你死我活的厮杀  
“28000，28000，28000贝里啊啊啊！”  
金发少年平复了呼吸，身不由己地停下了逼近的手。  
他家的萨博最勤俭持家了，艾斯骄傲地想。他伸手摸了摸萨博湿漉漉的金色脑袋，满腹欣慰地夸奖：  
“少年，你成长了”  
“哼哼，那是，你哥我这就教你什么叫尊重”  
他还没反应过来，头就被狠狠按进了连绵的雨幕里，滴滴答答的水珠敲击在头皮上，飒沓的凉气激的他起了满胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。  
“鞋值28000，榆木脑袋撑死100不能再多了”  
萨博耀武扬威地说道，摆出一副“有本事你打我啊”的欠揍表情，在艾斯眼前得意洋洋地吐着舌头。艾斯摩挲着湿淋淋的黑发，有苦难言地长舒一口气，什么叫自作孽不可活，他算是切身体验到了。

两个顶着一头湿发的男孩，嚣张的气焰似乎也被浇灭了，现在他们兴致恹恹地随便摆着手，恨不得杀死几小时前的自己。  
“你怎么就想得到出来打球这么天才的想法呢？”  
萨博咬牙切齿的问道，打颤的牙齿不知道是被气的还是被冻的，不过他浑身上下的雨水显然归功于艾斯。  
“你这个天才怎么就没提前算到这么邪门的天气呢？”  
艾斯抱着双臂摩擦取暖，一道闪电似乎在应答他的问题，霎时间天地雪白。两个剑拔弩张的仇人大概下一秒就要拔刀相向，拼个你死我活。令亲密无间的兄弟反目成仇只需要一场淋漓大雨，过路的雨蛙如此思索，呱呱叫着远离了战场。  
“雨啊，你什么时候才停啊！让在外漂泊的游子回家吧！”  
艾斯眼里的萨博此时化身为沐雨栉风的古代先贤，莫名其妙开始念诗。先贤的结局是啥来着？好像投江来着。艾斯打了个寒噤，决定如果萨博要出去祭天挨雷劈祈求雨停，即使他穿着28000的AJ也会义无反顾地把他拉回来。  
“雨啊！无情的雨啊！你为什么就不让我们他妈的回家呢？！艾斯这个混蛋为什么他妈的要穿28000的鞋子呢？！！阿嚏——”  
艾斯点点头，这才是他认识的萨博，贤惠动人还非常擅长骂人。阴恻恻的风吹过，吹动艾斯被浇成一绺绺的头发，他瞅着萨博森寒的眸子只觉得更冷了。  
“动起来！动起来就不冷了！可别感冒了！”  
心虚的黑发少年讪笑着，边打哈哈边悄悄逃离了萨博面前的方圆，但金发少年如幽灵般形影相随。他往左跑一寸那幽灵便往左跟一寸，他往后退一步便学着往后退转，艾斯额角渗出冷汗，他怀疑今天他死罪难逃。  
“喂，28000泡完水还能值20000吗？”  
萨博睁着蓝幽幽的大眼睛瞪着他，其中射出的利剑像是要把艾斯扎个对穿。  
“不、不、不行吧，那就只有2800了”  
“25200……那我赔不起”  
萨博崩溃地垂下头，瞬间又揪着艾斯的领子边摇边质问，力竭声嘶比起丈夫出轨的家庭主妇不遑多让  
“你这个败家子！买这么贵的鞋干嘛？！”  
“不关我事，罗杰送我比赛得冠的礼物而已！”  
我本来是想专门穿给你看才想出来打球的，艾斯暗暗地想。却再没有勇气阐明真相，他担心一说出来就会被对面的人揍死。  
“我好饿，也好渴……”  
发泄完的萨博瘪了瘪嘴，瘫软到了座位上，被捏扁的易拉罐倒转过来，最后一滴液体都被萨博倒进了嘴巴里。还不够滋润口腔，萨博委屈地想，脑子里罪恶地转起冰粉鲷鱼烧章鱼小丸子，还有露玖说好今晚要做的凉拌海蜇皮。  
“外面不都是水吗”  
艾斯打趣地说道，又收获了一个恶狠狠的瞪视。  
“来来来，雨水你来喝”  
“我不喝，万一有虫子怎么办啊……”  
“雨啊！你快点停吧！”  
大概是上天听见了萨博的哀嚎，它得意地打了个鼻息，惊雷过后，雨势愈大，稠密的帘幕彻底将他们包围，震耳欲聋的雨声里，他们那间小小的候车亭似乎与整个世界都隔绝开来。

艾斯很想安慰萨博，但他害怕金发少年再次生气。他有点愧疚，与之相对却也有点开心。那点点开心悄然攀上后颈，和雨带来的暧昧一块，缓慢滋生在他鼓噪喧嚣的心房里。  
他掏了掏左边裤子口袋，只有自动贩货机找零剩下的硬币，叮叮咣咣地鼓囊着兜袋；他又掏了掏右边口袋，摸到了不知猴年马月塞在那的一张餐巾纸。  
“要纸巾吗？”  
艾斯示好地将纸递给萨博，紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，他饥寒交迫的同伴重重摇了摇头，磨着牙说这要是吃的倒可以考虑。  
“我是说你可以擦擦水”  
“算了，都要干了，你不是冷吗，你自己擦一擦吧”  
“……”  
艾斯羞惭地把纸巾攥成一团，巴巴地挨近了萨博的肩膀。要是冷的话你可以靠过来点，艾斯低喃，在感受紧贴的温热躯体时他的手心偷偷出了点汗，隐秘的开心快要藏不住了，他甚至想咧着嘴傻笑出声。  
但艾斯忍住了，再一次千钧一发，绝处逢生。艾斯捣了捣萨博的胳膊，下定决心问道  
“不然我们走吧，28000算啥？”  
为了28000让你挨饿受冻，什么混蛋才做得出来呢？  
“妈的，28000你知道多少钱吗？你真是败家子，露玖阿姨要哭了！再等等吧，我觉得它就要停了”  
艾斯望了眼潺潺落雨，暗忖萨博这个神算今天大概会一直翻车。

“欸，我想到了”  
艾斯又捅了捅萨博的胳膊肘，让昏昏欲睡的金发少年有些恼怒地转过头瞪他。  
“别生气啊，我想我们可以做个晴天娃娃”  
艾斯边说边撕开那张被他攥的皱皱巴巴的餐巾纸，一半团成圆形小球，另一半覆盖在球上，他扎头发的橡皮筋紧紧箍在交界处，一个像吊死鬼般丑陋还面无表情的扫晴娘闪亮登场。  
“太丑了……真的有用吗?”  
萨博鄙夷地撇了撇嘴，摩挲着晴天娃娃坑坑洼洼的脑袋半晌无言。  
“嗐，老天又不看它长什么样”  
“这不是长什么样子的问题，而是，它根本没有脸啊”  
“那没办法，我又没带笔，你带了吗？”  
“谁打球带那玩意？”  
“那不就成了吗，凑合一下，老天爷会理解的”  
于是艾斯把晴天娃娃随便搭在了候车厅横杆上，他们肩并肩坐着，祈求这枚寒酸的扫晴娘能一扫骤雨的霉运。直到此时，他们终于有空静下心去看外面的雨，去听，身边这个人淡淡的呼吸。  
时间须臾间放慢了步伐，凄迷的雨雾在天地间飞扬，郊区荒僻的篮球场、停站的公交亭、老旧站表上那路不会再行驶的11路公交车……萨博突然觉得重复的雨竟然也是这样好看，而他最最熟悉的艾斯，在细雨的映照下竟然是这样迷人。  
他旁边这个人的温度为什么如此灼人呢？只是轻轻触碰，手指与手指一触即离的交汇，也会叫人从心窝里泛出热意，炙烤着人的后脖颈与耳朵根，像是被云遮住的太阳在那里狡黠晒着，哗啦哗啦的雨声每一下都恰到好处敲打在心弦上最敏感一点。  
大概也只有雨知道吧，此时的艾斯也是这样想的。

被不解其味的少年们遗忘良久的雨的礼物，轻飘飘地谴着风翩然再至，它吹动了扫晴娘歪歪扭扭的裙摆、吹动了路旁草叶的纤薄叶片、吹动了他和他心底的湖面，在带走某些东西的时候，慷慨馈赠了更多事物，沙啦啦又再次远行。  
艾斯发现雨停了，阔别已久的太阳懒洋洋钻出了云层。明明该是很期待的场景，他却奇妙地有些依依不舍。他取下了劳苦功高的扫晴娘，它雪白的连衣裙被浩浩的雨打得湿透，湿软地搭在艾斯手指上。晴天娃娃好像哭了，艾斯惆怅地想。  
-我才没哭，我是觉得你太丢脸啦！  
晴天娃娃抱怨道，气愤地晃动着它笨拙的头。  
-天晴了，雨停了，你要就这样结束吗？  
艾斯愣了愣，哂笑着把娃娃收进了裤袋里。谢谢你，他在心中轻轻对它说，原来一场雨的时间就足够了。  
“下次，我们再一起打球吧”  
他拉住萨博的手，勾起嘴角笑的比太阳还要漂亮，虽然掌心出了点汗、那双28000的AJ很逊地在地上磨蹭，但萨博并没有挣开他的手。  
“下次，我们再一起看雨吧”  
萨博冲他微笑，握紧了他的手。两个人就这样手拉着手，雀跃地跑到了雨后的太阳底下，水洼里透亮的水珠被他们踩的飞到了天上，不辱使命的雨云快活地等待再次上场。既然还有无数个夏天无数场雨，那自己得多多加油啦，晴天娃娃想着，于是也偷偷笑了。


End file.
